


Sex on the Beach

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M, Romance, idyll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vacation get away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merricat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricat/gifts).



> Thanks to elynross for the beta

Vinnie remembers all of it: the feel of flannel sheets wrapped tight around him, warm and safe in the dark, the mattress sagging just a little on the right side, where his body had sculpted it into the perfect shape. Lying in the sand is kinda like that, warm and supportive, surrounding him. The sand shifts as he reaches for the drink Sonny holds out; he feels it drift down his bare back.

It's warm, but Sonny's eyes are warmer, devouring Vinnie as their hands touch. The icy, peach-colored drink does nothing to cool the heat between them. Sonny's lips quirk upward slightly, and the heat from his gaze intensifies; Vinnie feels like Sonny can see everything about him, and he's not sure he likes that thought. He's not sure he doesn't.

"What?" He turns slightly, resting the glass on the sand, and takes a drink from the straw. He can't see Sonny like this, and maybe that's a good thing. Right until the moment that he feels Sonny's hand on his shoulder and feels Sonny's breath ghost over his ear.

"Grab the drink. I think the bed's gonna be more comfortable, ya know?" His fingers trail down Vinne's back, and if he thought Sonny's gaze was bad, the fingers are even worse, sending a thread of want digging deep into his gut. He flushes, grabbing the drink as he scrambles out of the nest in the sand.

Sonny's eyes are dark with desire, and his smile has turned feral as he turns and heads back to the hotel; Vinnie knows Sonny expects him to follow.

THE END  



End file.
